A feudal fairy tale
by THE PIMA
Summary: Malik has been craving for Bakura for sometime what happens when one night he will get his wish and put the two in a time where they both can be together. rated R for badass acting
1. Default Chapter

Bakura and Malik  
  
Malik opened and closed the door to the white hospital room. Making sure to  
lock it so none of those nurses would come in to bug him on his nightly  
mission.  
  
There lying was his partner and comrade Bakura. With his white silky hair,  
his shiny eyes. And is lean body. Oh yes he was surely Muhahahahahahha. Yami malik thought while he undressed and went right down to his Egyptian booties. (You know the underwear the Egyptians wear. yeah that) he walked  
along the walls with his awesome ninja skills and peeked behind the  
curtains to his prey.  
  
"Soon when I get that millennium ring, you and I will be together my love.  
ForEVER."  
  
End of chapter one 


	2. Prince Bakura

_Prince Bakura_   
__ __

_"Prince, Prince." The servant boy searched everywhere for the prince up the walls down the halls, and even in the servant's lounge where the dear prince would spend his time playing duel monsters.___

_"Ugh there you are, we've been looking every where for you, your father has brought company and you must not make him wait." Bakura, or prince Bakura looked at Avery, his servant and childhood friend and sighed.___

_ Such a lanky boy Avery was, with his bony legs and his rags they call clothes. He was little blonde boy with green eyes and brown skin, he was short about to Bakura's shoulders.___

_"I'm sorry Avery the sun has caught my attention once more." Bakura laughed and followed Avery to the throne to where his father was awaiting.___

_ Bakura was the prince of the Bakura tribe one of the 7 greatest tribes of all Europe. His father was rival to the Malik tribe. One of Egyptians ancient tribes. Today they were to make a treaty where as the prince and the princess Isis.___

_"I'm very excited my lord you are to meet your future bride isn't it wonderful." Avery babbled in excitement as they reached the throne doors.___

_"Hmmm I supposed." Bakura said drolly as he pushed open the doors and entered. There seating on the throne was the king himself, on his right was his Rival and his wife to be. But one caught his eye, he had hair like the sun and eyes like the midnight sky.___

_(ohhhhhhhhh very enchanting) "Ahh here is my son, Princess Isis I would like to introduce you to Bakura my son." His fathers voice interrupted his thoughts, and he instantly blushed noticing his predicament.___

_Bakura walked up to the princess covered in a veil and bent down to her extended hand. He took it and placed a kiss on her caramel colored palm.___

_"It's a pleasure to meet you your highness." He stood up to look her in her blue eyes and was anxious to see her face. "Are we done here I would like to get something to eat." Bakura looked at the boy lounging away on his fathers throne.___

_"Malik! You will stop this at once this is your sisters special day and I do not want it ruin by someone like you."_   
__ __

_The one called Malik sighed and rested his head on his hand. Bakura looked and observed Malik liking the way the sun shone off his hair and the way his skin glistened almost like gold.___

_Malik opened one eye and looked at Bakura, "Heh you need something your majesty?" Malik snapped, Bakura turned his head and blushed once more, What's wrong with me why am I feeling this way Bakura thought while fidgeting with his blue royal jacket._   
__ __

_"Well know I guess we should show you around your majesty would you like to take a look around the court yard?" The king issued to Malik. Malik yawned and got up. "I guess so since there is nothing really to do around here. Come now send for my guide." Malik ordered in his no good English voice. "Umm I could we could all go." Bakura suggested looking between the two Kings.___

_ "Splendid idea Bakura you and Avery will be the guide, now come Tut you and I will have to discuss things." The two kings left the chamber, leaving Prince Bakura and little Avery to themselves with the desert princess and prince._   
__ __

_(Authors note: since I don't know there fathers name Maliks fathers name will Tut and Bakura's will Charles)___

_Read and review please I wanna know what you think give me feedback_


End file.
